


Sugar Shine

by TechnoSkittles



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, boob manipulation, old fic just moving it to this account, slightly older Rubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Ruby go out shopping to stock up on supplies on their return from summer break for their third year. However, to Weiss' surprise, Ruby's done some growing up and picked up some things while they've been apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Shine

As they approached the ice cream shop on the corner, Weiss realized that simply passing it without so much as a second glance would be impossible with her red-cloaked escort. The girl had an infinite sweet tooth and to deny her sweets would be akin to cutting off one of her limbs (or rather that’s what Ruby insisted). Over two years ago, Weiss wouldn’t have the slightest problem forbidding that Ruby set foot inside the shop, but that was then and this was now. She had learned that sometimes it was just best to let Ruby have her way than to suffer through hours of her pathetic (and heartbreaking) pouting. Those large silver eyes had a way of tugging her heartstrings on a regular basis, but to see them so sad just ripped her entire heart out with no mercy.

As expected, the closer they got to the shop, the more Ruby nudged her arm and the more hopeful her eyes became. If Weiss wasn’t crazy, she could’ve sworn they took on a pink tint as she looked up at her, pleading with her innocently as a child would woo their mother into buying them a new toy. The heiress sighed and crossed her arms, still trying to portray herself as the stern teammate she had worked herself up to be as to not seem soft, even though Ruby had totally worked past that and was able to break her down every single time, and scowled. Her demeanor, though intimidating for most, did nothing to faze Ruby who only upped her pouting came, poking her bottom lip out in a more desperate plea.

“Ruby…”

The younger girl tugged on her sleeve and batted her big ole’ eyelashes at her.

“Ruby we’re here in town to get more supplies and stock up on ammo for the year.”

This time Weiss was absolutely sure that Ruby was manipulating her eye color, making them shine a baby pink, her way of appearing innocent and, in Yang’s words not hers, “irresistible.” Weiss stared her down, feeling her resolve breaking down – not that she did much to keep it up in the first place. She heaved a great sigh, uncrossing her arms in defeat and patted the top of Ruby’s head. “Fine. You win. We’ll make a quick stop.”

The seventeen-year-old’s squeal resonated through the street, causing a few to stop and stare as Ruby threw her arms around Weiss’ neck, practically knocking the heiress over. She struggled to regain her footing, which was made harder when Ruby’s mane of dark hair blocked her vision and even got inside her _mouth_. Luckily for her, Ruby released her rather quickly in a renewed frenzy as she ran to the ice cream shop, leaving Weiss in her dust’s wake. Doing her best to ignore those around her, Weiss rolled her eyes and walked after her partner, mumbling under her breath that despite how much Ruby had matured over the summer, physically and mentally, she was still the biggest kid she knew.

Walking into the ice cream shop she was hit immediately by the sickly sweet scent of different ice creams and candies, the sugar almost overwhelming her. It was a pleasant smell but also one that would stick with you all day. Weiss scrunched up her nose in distaste – sweets weren’t her forte. Yet even so, she pushed forward to the counter where Ruby stood bouncing eagerly, looking at the numerous varieties of ice cream flavors, eyes glowing as she peered down at the endless amount of options. She was so engrossed in the ice cream that she didn’t notice Weiss walk up beside her and almost jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder.

“Don’t take all day, you dunce. Pick a flavor so we can keep moving.”

Ruby nodded her head and waved over the shop employee, a boy about Weiss’ age, give or take a year. He wasn’t a student at Beacon, probably a normal college student looking to pay his way through college with a part-time job. He didn’t seem too pleased to be there, but brightened his expression nonetheless as he walked over to greet the two ladies. Ruby smiled sweetly back while Weiss managed something a bit more pleasant than a grimace.

Wasting no time, Ruby pointed to the flavor she wanted – strawberry, of course – and politely requested a sundae for it, asking for hot fudge and sprinkles as her toppings. The boy began to make her sundae as the young leader watched in amazement, practically drooling over what was soon to be hers. Weiss couldn’t stop the quiet chuckle that bubbled up in her throat over watching her childish teammate, glad to see that Ruby was still Ruby.

The boy placed her sundae on the counter which Ruby happily reached for until the boy spoke up, halting her actions. “That’ll be $4.68, Miss.”

Ruby nodded dazedly, almost forgetting that happiness cost money, and reached into her skirt pocket for her wallet. She froze suddenly, shoving her hand further into the small pocket and Weiss rose a single eyebrow in puzzlement before realizing what was going on.

That dolt had forgotten her wallet.

As confirmation to her realization, she watched as Ruby frantically, searched all of her pockets for her wallet, only to come up with nothing. Her expression crestfallen, she longingly looked up at her sundae, so perfect and delicious, and up to the boy behind the counter, waiting impatiently for her payment. Weiss sighed and reached back into her own pocket to grab her own wallet when with a gust of air, Ruby ripped off her cape and began to shake it frantically, as if expecting money to magically fall out. Both Weiss and the boy stared wide-eyed at the young leader, not expecting quite a dramatic show.

Weiss could see Ruby beginning to pout pathetically as she stared at the ground and brought her cloak to her chest and reached for her wallet once more, ready to cover Ruby and just add it to the ever-growing debt that she owed her (that Weiss would never actually force her to pay). However, before she could begin counting out the bills, Ruby’s head whipped up and her white-haired teammate noticed that her eyes were…lilac. Just like Yang’s.

“Oh no,” she whimpered and clutched her cloak tighter to her chest. “Oh no I forgot my _wallet_.”

Weiss opened her mouth to reassure Ruby that she would pay for the ice cream but Ruby kept going, bringing her cloak down further to now hold it against her stomach with crossed arms, right underneath her bust. And what she saw shocked her and made her feel stupid all at the same time for not noticing earlier.

It seemed that sometime over the summer, Ruby had grown a bit more than in height and hair length. And it also seemed that some alterations were made to her combat outfit to…accommodate such growth. Gone with her turtleneck blouse, a lower cut lined with red frills replaced it, giving a more accessible view to her…enhanced cleavage. Like a fish out of water, Weiss gaped at the change, wondering just _why_ this was and _what_ convinced her to make such a change. However, with one more glance up to her lilac eyes, Weiss got her answer.

Of course Yang would have a part in this.

And Weiss wasn’t the only one staring. It seemed that Ruby’s exaggerated movement got the boy’s attention and drew it right to where Ruby was directing it. Weiss almost snapped at him to quit ogling his partner when her partner bounced in an exaggerated show of anguish, causing her, uh, _assets_ , to bounce with her.

“And you worked so hard to make it too! And now I can’t even _pay_ for it!” Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and Weiss rolled her eyes as she realized just what her partner was doing. This was a new low and she only knew of one other person who would stoop to this level and figured that that is exactly the person who taught her this technique. Weiss scoffed. Pathetic.

“And now…it’s probably going to be wasted! Because you can’t sell that, right? Oh I’m _sooo_ sorry! Ah jeez that was really careless of me!”

The boy blinked slowly, eyes never seeming to stray from her chest. “You…you know what? Go ahead. I’ll cover you. It’s on the house.”

Ruby stopped her pouting – almost too quickly, Weiss mused – and grinned hopefully. “Really? You mean it?”

The boy behind the counter flashed her a toothy smile and winked. “Yeah go on. Anything for a cute girl such as yourself.”

Not giving him any time to go back on his decision, Ruby snatched the cold treat from the counter, flashing him a bright smile and an enthusiastic “Thank you” before bolting out of the shop. However, she paused at the door for a brief moment, being bold enough to blow the boy a kiss before speeding down the sidewalk.

Weiss stood in the shop absolutely dumbfounded. In all their time together, she _never_ pictured her partner being so manipulative and especially not in a manner such as _that_. Deciding to chase down Ruby before she lost her, she briskly walked out of the store and down the sidewalk to see Ruby sitting on a bench, happily digging into her treat.

“Ruby Rose!”

The red-clad girl jumped in her seat and looked up at Weiss towering over her with her hands on her hips, glaring down at her. She laughed nervously and held up her ice cream, like it was some sort of _trophy_. “Hey, Weiss. I got free ice cream!”

The heiress’ eyes narrowed. “I am aware.”

A slight pause. “Do you want a bite?”

“Ruby you go back and _pay_ for that ice cream _right now_!”

Ruby’s face fell and she grew panicked. “But Weiss I really _did_ forget my wallet! I can’t pay for it!”

“Then you should’ve let me!”

“I don’t want you always paying for things for me!”

“Then start remembering your wallet!”

Ruby took another bite of her ice cream. “Fine.”

“Oh no, Ruby Rose. You’re not off the hook yet. Now you go back there and apologize and properly pay for your ice cream.”

“But _Weiss_ -“

She was cut off by her ice cream being snatched for her hands and held high above Weiss’ head, out of reach. Ruby jumped up, leaving her cloak on the bench and stretched to retrieve her sweet, but Weiss held it well of arm’s length. Ruby pouted and her eyes took on a pink tint. “Weiss c’mon, no fair!”

Weiss opened her mouth to retort but when she looked down she only saw the swell of Ruby’s chest pressing against her arm as the younger girl tried to desperately reach for her ice cream. Her face broke out into a furious blush and she practically shoved the ice cream back in her face and took a step back to distance herself from her. Luckily, Ruby didn’t seem to notice, too happy with getting her ice cream back, and plopped back down on the bench as she continued to devour it.

Weiss crossed her arms and looked off into another direction, unable to face Ruby with her bright red face. “Don’t make this a habit, you hear me?”

Ruby only giggled in response and popped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, her eyes shining lilac in mischief.


End file.
